Wes Bergmann
Gameplay Fresh Meat Bio: Wes is the kind of guy you love to hate. He takes pride in projecting himself as an obnoxious, super-competitive jock, but he is also bright and entrepreneurial. He spent most of his time in Austin breaking furniture, trying to make Johanna jealous. His temper made it's most memorable appearance their last night in the house, when he berated Rachel after she leaked he and Wren's secret hook up. In the end, he won the heart of his Austin roommie, Johanna, and they head down unda' as a couple. Will we see his fiery temper in Australia? Money Won: $10,000 The Duel Bio: Wes is the kind of guy you love to hate. He takes pride in projecting himself as an obnoxious, super-competitive jock, but he is also bright and entrepreneurial. His temper made a memorable appearance in Austin when roommate Rachel leaked his secret hookup. During Fresh Meat, Wes lashed out at his non-athletic teammate Casey during every mission, but his harsh and demeaning motivation propelled them to the final mission. This irritable guy has a soft spot and after a fight with girlfriend Johanna during Fresh Meat, Wes promised to work on his temper -- or at least promised not to unleash it on her. Will his fiery disposition get him to the final mission in Brazil? Money Won: $150,000 Note: Wes did not participate in the "Dine-N-Dash" challenge in due to an uneven number of contestants on the two teams. The Ruins Bio: Since winning The Duel, Wes has put his record breaking prize of $150,000 to good use, going back to school and double majoring in marketing and entrepreneurial management. Another big change for Wes has been the end of his engagement to fellow Challenge vet, Johanna. But that hasn't made Wes give up on love, as he comes to The Ruins with a surprising new girlfriend -- KellyAnne! Emotional, yet insensitive; conniving, but judgmental; heartfelt, while insulting, Wes is the man that everyone loves to hate. It's no different as Wes arrives in Thailand to find that he instantly has enemies on his own team ready to take him out of the game! However, you don't want to mess with this fearless competitor -- if you come at him, he'll come right back at you, even harder! Fresh Meat II Bio: Last seen on The Ruins where he defied an entire house that hated him, the controversial and abrasive Wes returns on Fresh Meat II, hoping for a smoother ride. But don't expect this diabolical puppet master to play nice. Known for making enemies and charming the ladies with his bad-boy appeal, Wes is also a fearsome competitor with multiple wins under his belt. Love him or hate him, the one thing you can guarantee is that there is never a dull moment when Wes is around! Rivals Bio: A former Real World: Austin housemate and self-proclaimed "Challenge addict," Wes loves reminding everyone that he won the biggest cash prize in Challenge history for his victory on The Duel. Despite humiliating back-to-back defeats in the The Ruins and Fresh Meat II, Wes returns with his mega-sized ego intact, and his determination to win stronger than ever. But this time around, he'll be paired with his greatest enemy. Wes is less than thrilled, "He is one of the dumbest individuals I've ever met." Will former champion Wes pull it together and work with his nemesis to win another Challenge? Or will this alpha-dog head home with his tail between his legs? Money Won: $25,000 Battle of the Exes Bio: Wes picked Mandi as his partner on Fresh Meat II despite having reservations about her ability to compete. But Mandi held her own over the course of the season and even outlasted Wes during The Exile elimination. The two began hooking up on Rivals, but Wes admittedly messed things up with Mandi afterwards, confessing, "We were about to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and I just kind of dropped the ball because my business took off and I got so stressed." However, Mandi didn't just sit around waiting for her redheaded man. She explains, "I made a big move to St. Louis and I'm living with my new boyfriend." Now that Mandi is taken, will Wes be able to move on from his feelings? A love-struck Wes confesses, "If I had to choose between winning the prize money or winning Mandi back, I would have to say Mandi." Only time will tell if Wes comes out a winner... Battle of the Seasons Bio: When Team Austin's Danny and Melinda met on their season it was love at first sight. They began dating and quickly captured the hearts of fans everywhere, who were mesmerized by their storybook romance. After their show ended, Danny proposed to Melinda and the two sweethearts tied the knot into wedded bliss. But nothing lasts forever... After a short time their fairy-tale ending came crashing down and the couple divorced. Now reunited and on the same team after three years apart, will Danny and Melinda be able to work together to win money? Melinda admits, "The whole Danny and Melinda relationship thing, I'm over it. But put $250,000 in front of anybody and you can definitely become friends with your ex." Rounding out Team Austin are Challenge newbie Lacey and elite veteran Wes, the game's notorious political mastermind. But how will Wes fare on a team with two divorcees and a rookie? Wes fears, "In my team it's difficult to say whether I'm a leader...or the glue. Danny and Melinda will never be fully over each other, and I don't know what to expect out of Lacey athletically." Wes' true incentive comes in the form of record-breaking game stats, as he brags, "When my team wins this Challenge, I will go down in history as being the person who has won more money from MTV than anybody else." Can Wes guide his team to victory? Or will Austin's complicated past ruin their chance of taking home the prize? Rivals II Bio: Wes and CT have one of the most infamous rivalries in Challenge history. Their tumultuous past dates all the way back to The Duel, and most recently flared up on Rivals when Wes tried to take CT out of the game. "I'm paired with someone who's threatened my family's life, who I've gotten in screaming matches with in four or five different countries, that I legitimately am scared of," Wes explains. However, these two savvy players understand they'll need to keep the peace in order to bring home a win. CT promises, "We may not be the best of friends now, and we may not be the best of friends in the end, but we both want to win. We're gonna give everyone a run for their money." Ever the bad-boy Romeo, CT ends up romancing his ex, Diem, but also cozies up to several other girls in the house for political purposes. Wes may finally have a pit bull for a partner, but can he keep him on his leash? Or will CT's impulsive personality send this power team packing? Money Won: $63,000 Battle of the Exes II Bio: Political mastermind Wes met a young and naïve Theresa on Fresh Meat II, where they had a hot make-out session on the pool table. However, their relationship took a turn when Wes failed to pursue Theresa once their show ended. Wes claims, “She got hurt by the fact that I didn’t want to be in any sort of relationship after we had a crush on each other.” On Rivals II, a jealous Wes took note of Theresa’s hookup with Leroy, driving a wedge between these formidable veterans. After losing in the final elimination round on Free Agents, Theresa worries that her animosity towards Wes might stand in her way, “Wes and I do not get along whatsoever. We actually despise one another.” Will Wes and Theresa finally be able to bury the hatchet and work together to make it to the Final? Or will their lover’s quarrel cost them their chance for a win? Rivals III Bio: Calculating political mastermind Wes has always been on the opposite side of the battlefield from the explosive and emotional Nany. Wes explains, “We have programmed ourselves to work against each other. When we see each other, we still see enemies.” Whether it was due to alliances or old romances, these two have never seen eye to eye! Nany worries about Wes’s control freak nature, “Wes needs to understand that I’m not gonna just roll over. He thinks he’s like the Godfather of the Challenge.” Can these two longtime enemies bury the hatchet and move on from all of the past badmouthing? Don’t count on it… Eliminations Fresh Meat The Duel The Ruins Fresh Meat II Rivals Battle of the Exes Battle of the Seasons Battle of the Exes II Rivals III Spin-off Gameplay Champs vs. Pros Money Raised: $1,000 Champs vs. Stars (2017) Bio: Known for his cunning strategy and his ever-evolving alliances, Wes Bergmann is back after making it to the final in Champs vs. Pros, but falling short of taking home a victory. Although Bergmann has two Champ titles under his belt, he hasn’t won since he was partnered with longtime nemesis CT on Rivals II. Never afraid to speak his mind and plot with players all on sides, Bergmann prides himself on out-smarting his opponents in order for the game to go his way. The Stars better beware of this masterful manipulator. Money Raised: $5,000 Champs vs. Stars (2018) Bio: It is hard to think of a player in Challenge history that this self-proclaimed "Master Manipulator" has not tried to make a deal with. And after a devastating loss on the last Champs vs. Stars in a challenge he should have excelled at, Wes is back again, ready to show that he is bigger, stronger, and more cunning than ever. With two Challenge titles under his belt, Wes hasn't seen a big win since Rivals II, and he is ready to change that statistic. He has also built a solid friendship with Louise since their appearance together on Champs vs. Pros, so look for Wes to use this alliance to his full advantage in this game. The charity he'll be playing for is 36 Degrees North. Spin-off Eliminations Champs vs. Pros Champs vs. Stars (2017) Gallery WesFM.png|Fresh Meat WesDuel.png|The Duel WesRuins.png|The Ruins WesFM2.png|Fresh Meat II WesRivals.png|Rivals WesExes.png|Battle of the Exes WesSeasons.png|Battle of the Seasons WesRivals2.png|Rivals II WesExes2.png|Battle of the Exes II WesRivals3.png|Rivals III WesCvP.png|Champs vs. Pros WesCvS.png|Champs vs. Stars (2017) Trivia *Wes currently holds the record for most elimination wins in Challenge history. **Wes also holds the record for participating in the most elimination rounds in Challenge history. *Wes and Casey are currently tied with Sarah G. for most elimination wins in a single season. *Wes currently holds the record for the male cast member with most consecutive elimination wins with eight and losing at his 9th one. *Wes is the only cast member to compete in every Challenge spin-off so far. Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:The Real World: Austin Category:Fresh Meat Category:The Duel Category:The Ruins Category:Spring Break Challenge Category:Fresh Meat II Category:Rivals Category:Battle of the Exes Category:Battle of the Seasons (2012) Category:Rivals II Category:Battle of the Exes II Category:Rivals III Category:Champs vs. Pros Category:Champs vs. Stars (2017) Category:Champs vs. Stars (2018) Category:Winners